bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
References in Bayonetta
Bayonetta Universe has many references, as mentioned below. References to Art Rodin *Rodin and his bar is an allusion to Auguste Rodin's sculpture, "The Gates of Hell". References to Innuendo *The name of the weapon Pillow Talk, is based on the act of post-coital conversation. *The weapons Kulshedra and Vritra, have their names based on serpentine demons of mythology, who are related with themes of drought. Bearing themes as a whip based weapon, their undertones all allude to an entndre of ejaculation. References to Literature References to Music Fly Me To The Moon *Golden LPs Mars, Bringer of War & Jupiter, the Bringer of Jollity are names after The lyrics "On Jupiter and Mars"in this song. **This music also the theme song of Bayonetta. Love Is Blue *Bayonetta's new four blue guns in Bayonetta 2 appears to be named after this famous french song. I Am the Walrus *At the beginning of the game (before the tutorial section), Enzo refers "Eggman." It's possible this is a reference to this The Beatles' song. ''Fantaisie-Impromptu'' *This Golden LP are named after this one of the most well-known pieces of the famous Polish composer and pianist Frédéric François Chopin ''Les patineurs'' *This Golden LP was the french title of "The Skaters" - a waltz by Émile Waldteufel. ''Quasi una fantasia *This Golden LP was the sub-title for Ludwig van Beethoven's famous Moonlight Sonata. References to Mythology/Religion Hindu Mythology *Jubileus bears a striking resemblance to Shiva, a major creator deity in the Hindu faith. While Jubileus does not have multiple arms, her tentacle-like protrusions resemble Shiva's arms. Jubileus' headpiece also resembles the one Shiva is wearing in some representations of him. *Jeanne's weapon,Vritra was named after a large serpent in early Vedic religion, the historical predecessor of Hinduism, it was a massive serpent that blocked whole rivers and is the personification of drought *Durga are named for Durga "the invincible", a form of the radiant goddess Devi in Hindu mythology. She is considered to be the Divine Mother. *Rakshasa are named after the demons whose existence are recorded in the epics Ramayana and the Mahabharata. They are beings born from the breath of the deva Brahma, who were born of such bloodlust that they began eating him, and were cast out onto the earthly realm by Vishnu upon his panic. Buddhist Mythology Christian Mythology *All of known Auditio is based on the real life cardinal virtues. *Iustitia's circular body with many faces is similar to religious descriptions of Cherubim, the second-highest order of angels. *Fortitudo's design could be seen as a cross between a Cherub (which has the faces of multiple animals), and a Seraphim (who are, in mythology, draconic angels). *Kinship's design and origin seem to be loosely based on Noah's Ark. Their ship-like design, as well as their armaments of long-range weaponry, suggest that Kinships act as the artillery for the angelic army. Bible Mythology *Route 666, according to most interpretations, number 666 is the Number of the Beast, an important figure in Revelation, the last book of the Bible that prophesies the end of the world. *Balder's wings during the boss battle may be a reference to the fallen angel Lucifer, said to have assumed the guise of a twelve winged angel as one of his forms, and was considered the highest of all angels. The fact that Balder is considered a traitor to the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches, while convincing people to his cause of slaughtering the Witches, fits with the Lucifer myth as well; Lucifer rallied a third of the heavenly host to take over Heaven. Norse Mythology *The giant military transport, Valkyria possibly named after the valkyries, female warrior companions of the Norse god Odin. *In Norse mythology Vigrid is a mythical field, which is foretold to host a battle between the gods and Surtr as part of Ragnarok. It is also sometimes referred to as Vígríðr or Óskópnir. *Noatun is named after the home of the Vanir god, Njörðr. Nóatún itself is said to be found in Heaven. *Loki's name is of Norse origin, and it is the name of the Norse God of Mischief and Mayhem. *in Old Norse, Luka's name means "close" in the archaic language. This is possibly to reference his relationship to Bayonetta. **On an interesting note, the name '''L'oki''' has no real meaning, even to this day no one has yet to figure out its true origins. On a particular note, it is believed to possibly be a mirror to the Old Norse name '''Luka, which means "close" in the archaic language. Many think that due to similar spelling, the name Loki could roughly mean "apart", making it the polar opposite of the name Luka. The Divine Comedy *The Inferno seems to closely mirror the description of Hell found in this poem, by Dante Alighieri. Many of the weapons' backstories and many of the Infernal Demons found within the game's descriptions make mention of specific locations that take their origin from said poem. Various Mythologies *Queen Sheba is also known as Queen of Sheba, who was the woman who ruled the ancient kingdom of Sheba and is referred to in Habeshan history, the Hebrew Bible, the New Testament, and the Qur'an. References to Theater/Dance Swan Lake *Odette is named for the protagonist of this theater. Demon Queen Odile, in this weapon description, named after Odile, the black swan and Odette's rival. Madame Butterfly *Madame Butterfly, Bayonetta's demon is the main focus of the opera of the same name. In the 1890s, she was a Japanese woman from Nagasaki who renounced her culture and was the fiancée of a US Naval Officer, only to have been cheated on and committed seppuku (honorable suicide). Turnadot *Pulley's Butterfly is said to have been crafted by Turandot. This is based on this opera that tells the tale of a cruel princess and a prince who fell madly in love with her. References to Anime/Manga Cutie Honey *Bloody Moon sword, With its heart shaped charm, talks of transformation, and with Jeanne also going under the nickname Cutie J, the weapon also references this anime, manga series, and its heroine of the same name. Bleach *Father Balder's angelic form is possibly a reference to Syazelaporro Granz's hollow form in Bleach series. However, Syazel only has 4 wings and uses dark power, while Balder has 21 wings and uses light power. Neon Genesis Evangelion *The concept of using angels as the villains was previously seen in the classic anime Neon Genesis Evangelion. The main difference is that the angels from Evangelion are giant, grotesque and anatomically abstract aliens, while those in Bayonetta look more angelic and are much smaller, but still vary in size and appearance. However, unlike most of the angels in Bayonetta, which were named after compliments and positive feelings. The angels in Evangelion are named after angels in mythology, like Sachiel and Sahaquiel. **It may be significantly noted that Affinities bear resemblance to the Mass Produced EVA Units from The End of Evangelion, and while Angels look divine, they share a characteristic with MPE Units in that they both have armor like exoskeletons to mask their grotesque and vulnerable underlying features. *Both series also use "Fly Me to the Moon" as their theme music as well. Sailor Moon *Included with transformation and secret identities amongst high school days, Bloody Moon's source of energy coming from the moon, and how both Jeanne and Bayonetta are the remnants of a long lost civilization of magic related to the moon, its a reference to this popular mahou shojo anime and manga series. Yu-Gi-Oh! * The Mysterious Boy wearing a pendant with an upside-down pyramid, as well as using magical cards to fight, could be a reference to Konami's popular anime and trading card game, Yu-Gi-Oh!. References to TV/Movies Apocalypse Now *The weapon Lieutenant Colonel Kilgore shares the same name with the eponymous battle frenzy ready Colonel of the famous epic 1973 war movie, and is said to host his soul; its manifestation as a bazooka is a fitting reference to one of his most famous quotes: "I love the smell of napalm in the morning". References to Video Games After Burner * The motorcycle mini-game in Chapter VIII includes a pop remix of the iconic After Burner theme song. * One of the achievements is named "Fire the After Burners". * A technique called the After Burner Kick can be purchased. Devil May Cry See main article. Fantasy Zone * At the beginning of the flying mini-game in Chapter XIV, Bayonetta says, "Welcome to my Fantasy Zone!", referencing the arcade game with the same title. Jet Set Radio * Two recurring enemies, Grace and Glory, are named after the song that plays in the final stage of Jet Set Radio and Jet Set Radio Future. * The Accessory Infernal Communicator, is a reference to the Rudie's use of wristwatch radios to catch the tunes of Jet Set Radio and the incoming of various law enforcement authorities. Madworld * When going to The Gates of Hell, one of Rodin's greetings is, "No matter how much you ask, I'm not puttin' a chainsaw on your arm." This is a reference to the protagonist of Madworld and Anarchy Reigns, Jack Cayman, who has a cybernetic arm with a chainsaw on it. Okami * Bayonetta uses her lipstick to draw Ameratsu's facial markings on Luka's face. * Luka lists Ammy (the nickname for Ameratsu) as one of his "girlfriends". * In her panther form, Bayonetta causes flowers to grow from the ground that she runs on, just like Ameratsu can. * Waka's trademark weapon, Pillow Talk, can be unlocked as a hidden weapon. * Golem is modelled after Yami, the final boss of the first Okami game. OutRun * The beginning of Chapter VIII plays a remix of Splash Wave, one of the songs from the 1986 arcade game OutRun. Phantasy Star * The usage of Spirit Energy by the Umbran Witches and the Lumen Sages to utilize various fantastical phenomena, is also an element used in the dynamics of Photons, introduced in Phantasy Star's online installments, where one's base Spirit Energy is said to be a requirement for Photon based weaponry to provide its maintainable and dependable standard output setting, to the usage of various Photon Art techniques. Resident Evil *See the main article Sonic the Hedgehog * Enzo mentions "Eggman", which is the nickname of Sonic the Hedgehog's arch-nemesis. * The halos look like the rings from the Sonic franchise. Also, both halos and rings are used as currency in their respective series. * The Yellow Moon lollipops cause Bayonetta or Jeanne to become invincible and glow yellow, just like when a Sonic character assumes their "Super" form. Space Harrier * Chapter XIV begins with a mini-game that plays similar to the 1985 arcade game Space Harrier, complete with a pop remix of the theme song. Star Gladiator: Final Crusade *The addition of the weapon Pillow Talk can count as a double reference, as the weapon's activation and appearance also references the Plasma Blade weapon of Star Gladiator's main character, Hayato Kanzaki. **Bayonetta's Secret Moon Slashes appear to be derived from Hayato's Engetsu technique; both attacks come to have its users engage in a ready standing stance with the weapon out in front of them, tracing a circle with the weapon; upon completing half a circle, they unleash a powerful slash; upon completing a full circle, they perform a slash that unleashes a powerful wave of energy. In addition, the attack's basis appears to be one with a styled aesthetic based on the moon; completing a "full moon" comes to unleash its "brightest radiance of moonlight" onto the opponent. **How the weapons of Shuraba and Pillow Talk come to contain the spirits of Ashura, with Pillow Talk's Ashura being "king", and how Pillow Talk's Charge Modifier can create a long and far reaching Wicked Weave blade, come to reference Hayato's Ashura technique, in which his control over Plasma Power can allow him to enlarge his weapon to great sizes, or concentrate his weapon's density by shrinking it for a faster wielded approach. **It may be also noted that Star Gladiator is one of Capcom's first games made in 3D; how Pillow Talk has been referenced in games made by or related to Capcom is likely a tribute to how the first foray into the 3D format has been a groundbreaking experience and foundation that has laid the way for many new games made in 3D for the years to come; many of Platinum Game's staff members did come from Capcom and Clover from its heydays. Street Fighter * One of Father Rodin's attacks resembles the Shun Goku Satsu, one of the most famous moves of Akuma, a character from Street Fighter. * The aerial punish attack has Bayonetta thrash her opponent about, similar to the Nio Riki technique of Oro, from Street Fighter III. Super Hang-On * Chapter VIII's motorcycle mini-game plays similar to the 1987 arcade game Super Hang-On. Viewtiful Joe * See main article. Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *See main article. Heavenly Sword *When Bayonetta shot out her lipstick bullet at Balder, the way you get to control it is similar to how you control projectiles in this game. God Of War *When Rodin gets back from weapon gathering, the blood on his face resembles Kratos' facial mark of his extensive tattoo. *Both of Kratos and Bayonetta are "Anti-God" characters. Various games * Angel Attack! begins with playing a small portion of a song from a classic Sega arcade game, ranging from After Burner to Fantasy Zone to Space Harrier to OutRun. * Balder's satellite that is used in his boss battle has "SYSTEM 16" written on it. This is also the name of the arcade board that several Sega arcade games from the mid-1980s used. Miscellaneous References *How the Umbran Witches use firearms is a historically significant characteristic; during the introduction of gunpowder in Europe back in the late days of antiquity, many that used the first western made firearms were seen as users of black magic.